The specification relates to provisioning wireless application services in sparsely connected wireless environments. In particular, the specification relates to generating a prioritized list of services using a current connectivity map and at least one expiration time for one of the services.
Wireless network availability and performance widely varies in mobile environments, specifically when driving on highways at higher speeds. In the car the driver relies on numerous applications. Each may require different demands for network services. For example, automated speech recognition may require bandwidth for transmitting audio segments. A map application may require real-time traffic updates. Or the applications themselves may require software updates. These demands have differing bandwidth requirements and priority.
Existing solutions will buffer/cache contents in advance based on application requests or location information to improve application performance. These solutions require that the user specifically start or select applications manually in order to achieve good performance. These solutions will only support certain content types like music streaming, or web-site data but not other content types required by journey related services.